Hasta pronto, Akira-kun
by ForeverYoshi
Summary: Sentimientos de Shirogane antes de desaparecer. Basado en el episodio 24 de Monochrome Factor. ONE-SHOT!


**Título:** Hasta pronto, Akira-kun.

**Disclaimer:** Monochrome Factor no me pertenece. Este Fan Fic es solo para el entretenimiento de los fans.

**Summary: **Sentimientos de Shirogane antes de desaparecer. ONE-SHOT!

**Nota de la autora:** Disculpen si cometo OoC. Es mi primer Fan Fic de Monochrome Factor. Espero que les guste.

Ahora, después de tantos años, de mi destierro, estaba frente a Homurabi. Lamentablemente la pelea con el mayordomo de la familia Kujou me había dejado aún más débil. De por sí el estar en el mundo de la luz debilita a todo ser del mundo de las sombras.

-Flashback-

¡Shirogane! ¡No lo mates!-exclamó Akira-kun. Me detuve. Aunque no deba, aunque eso me lleve a la derrota… si Akira-kun me lo pedía… Yo haría lo que fuera por él.

-¡Ahhhh!-con fuerza fui lanzado por Hikojuuro-san y caí estrepitosamente. Ciertamente… las apariencias engañan.

-¡Shirogane!

-Ugh…

Rápidamente Akira-kun terminó con los kokuchis que poseían al mayordomo de la familia Kujou. Que hábil se ha vuelto. Me alegra. Cada vez mejora más. Definitivamente no estaba equivocado. Akira-kun sí era quien había estado buscando.

-Shirogane, ¿estás bien?

-Sí…-Akira-kun… - Estar en tus brazos… se siente tan bien. Si tan solo tú me correspondieras. Sería tan feliz.

-¡No te muevas! Tu herida es grave. Espera aquí, llamaré a Master.

No. A Master no. Traerlo sería exponerlo al peligro.

Lo sujeto del brazo. El tiempo se agota.

-No tenemos tanto tiempo. Ve a donde está Haruka-kun.

-Tú…

Hikojuuro-san se aproximó. Akira-kun tiene un corazón noble. Él no desea matar humanos. Por más que dijera que mataría a Haruka-kun, el no podría. Lo conozco bien.

-Shirogane-sama… A pesar de que usted estaba ganando… ¿por qué no me asesinó?

-Hm… ¿por qué será?-era una pregunta a mi mismo innecesaria. Yo sé su respuesta. Nikaido Akira-Debido a que amo tanto a Akira-kun, lo pasé por alto.

Sabía que él odiaba que dijera eso. Pero… es la verdad. Suena hipócrita decirlo. Lo sé. Le digo la verdad acerca de lo que siento por él, pero eso no es lo que Akira-kun quiere saber. Él quiere información valiosa. Lo que yo sienta o no por él… no interesa.

-¡Pero qué dices en un momento así!-sabía que respondería eso.

¿Realmente crees que lo digo en son de broma? Eres tan insensible, que quema… Desapareceré en cualquier momento ¿qué se supone que diga entonces?

-Escucha, no mueras hasta que yo regrese.

-Sí-respondí bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Akira-kun, ¿es tan difícil simplemente decirme: "No te mueras. Te necesito junto a mí"? A veces dudo… ¿realmente te importaré? Tal vez son solo ideas mías para calmar tu rechazo hacia mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes corresponderme? Que confuso es esto. A veces pienso que solo te importa si vivo para que te diga de qué va toda esta guerra; a veces que solo te importa saber si estoy tramando algo, si soy un traidor; o que estás celoso de Ruru porque sí sientes algo por mí y no lo admites. Exigirte un poco de confianza, no sabiendo casi nada, es egoísta, pero… existen motivos. Confía en mi Akira-kun. Confía en mí ciegamente. Yo jamás podría traicionarte. Jamás.

Tras la petición de Hikojuuro-san de salvar a Haruka-kun, Akira-kun se adentró aún más en la cueva. Pasaron varios minutos y él no volvía. Sentí una presencia aplastante. Homurabi… Escuché unos gritos. Debía ser Haruka-kun. Homurabi está detrás de todo. Eso no era noticia. Pero el que Akira-kun estuviera ahí cerca, era preocupante. Aún no estaba listo para pelear contra Homurabi. No contra el dictador del mundo de las sombras sin haber despertado Ryuuko.

-Akira-kun…-me levanté con dificultad y corrí a su encuentro.

-Fin del flashback-

En mi estado actual estoy en una posible desventaja. Estar en el mudo de la luz es una gran carga. Pero no puedo dejar que lo mate…. Como si fueras de cristal, Akira-kun, te protegeré. No voy a temer más.

Me lanzo a por Homurabi. Rápidamente este crea un escudo de oscuridad pura que detiene mi ataque. Intento quebrarlo para poder llegar a él, pero es muy sólido. Maldito mocoso….

-¡Ugh…! ¡Gryaah!-No puedo… más… ¡Maldición!

Homurabi puede más que yo y salgo expulsado contra las fuertes paredes de la cueva. Con un golpe seco y el cuerpo adolorido ya me hallo en el suelo.

-¡Shirogane!

Trato de levantarme pero estoy muy débil. No había resultado como esperaba. Homurabi… él… ¿se terminaría saliendo con la suya otra vez? ¡Esto no puede quedar así! No… puede…

Homurabi ataca a Akira-kun con una tormenta de fuego. Siento que desapareceré en cualquier momento. No puedo hacer nada. Me siento tan impotente. Él quiere salvar a Haruka, protegerlo y yo ni siquiera logro levantarme.

-¡AAAAHHHH!

Logro ver a Akira-kun envuelto en llamas… ¿por fin él… él ha…?

-El rey… de la luz-susurro dentro de mi asombro. Ryuuko… Logró despertar… ¡logró despertar! ¡Akira-kun logró despertar como el rey de la luz, un Rei!

Cómo si se tratara de un sueño lo veo ahí parado. Su cabello largo y negro como la noche; sus vestidos blancos; su larga oz. Está igual que siempre. Tan imponente. El fuego ni lo toca.

Acto seguido ataca a Homurabi con su arma, con la cual lo hace retroceder. Éste huye y Ryuuko atrae hacia si a Haruka-kun. La cueva se cubre de una luz blanca y veo a Akira-kun en el suelo con Haruka. Su cuerpo aún no está listo para semejante transformación.

-Ugh…-no resistiré más. Mi pesadilla se está haciendo realidad. Me empiezo a volver etéreo. Voy a desaparecer… Yo voy a… desparecer. No puedo, Homurabi…, él aún está vivo.

-¡¿Shirogane?!-apartas a Haruka de ti y vienes a mi encuentro. Me sujetas rápidamente. Veo desesperación en tus ojos. Morir en tus brazos sería un gran honor, ¿sabes? Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes. Y no, no lo decía en broma.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No desaparezcas!

- Akira-kun… Él… Homurabi… me desterró de mi trono en el mundo de las sombras y está avanzando hacia el mundo de la luz-ya es hora de dejar salir a la luz algo de información. Has dado un paso más, Akira-kun. Te lo mereces.

Me cuesta hablar. Respirar, hablar, parpadear, hace que consuma más rápido la poca energía que me queda. Pero es necesario.

-¡Entonces no sería normal el que desaparecieras!

-El resto se lo dejo a Akira-kun… no, al descendiente directo de la realeza de los Rei.

Lo miro con orgullo. Por fin. Lo que tanto estuve esperando. Aunque fuera solo por un fragmento de segundo, él pudo transformarse. Sé que podrá volver a hacerlo.

-¡Déjate de bromas!-nada de lo que digo va en broma. ¿Por qué crees que sí?

El grupo por fin llegó. Master, Aya-san, Kengo-kun, Kou. Todos están bien.

Cada vez más tenue. No hay nada que se pueda hacer. Adiós, Akira-kun.

-¡Aki! Dentro de tu cuerpo se encuentra la energía de la oscuridad que te dio Shirogane. ¡Devuélvesela!

Oh, es verdad. Kou… tan agudo como siempre. Si utilizo esa energía y regreso al mundo de las sombras, puede que sobreviva. Pero…

-Por más que me digas que se la devuelva…

-¡¿Cómo te la dio Shirogane?!-le corta Kou. Sabe que no hay tiempo.

-¡Ah…! Pero…

Hm… Akira-kun… Lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Le sonrío. ¿Lo harás? No te obligaré. ¿Le importaré cómo para dejar su orgullo de lado y salvarme? No le guardaré ningún tipo de rencor si se niega a hacerlo… ya que en esta relación… el que ama es solo uno…

-Shirogane, confía en mí-la felicidad que me invade es arrolladora al escuchar sus palabras.

-Sí, confío en ti-y siempre confiaré en ti, Akira-kun. Cierro los ojos. Ya no resisto más, en cualquier momento me evaporaré.

-"Oscuridad que nos unes en la muerte, acepta este deseo y libéranos del sello de la llama oscura"

Siento como Akira-kun se aferra a mi cuerpo y posa suavemente sus labios sobre los míos. Me siento en las nubes. No tienes idea de por cuanto esperé este momento. No estamos en las circunstancias que esperaba, pero el que me beses para salvarme, teniendo que acallar tu orgullo por mí me hace inmensamente feliz Akira-kun. Me gustaría abrazarte, revolverte el cabello, seguir besándote, decirte cuanto te amo, pero mis fuerzas son nulas. Siento algo palpitar fuertemente en mi interior, mi corazón se agita. Va a explotar. ¿Cómo te sientes tú? ¿Tú corazón también está a punto de explotar? Esta sensación… tal y como la primera vez. Tal vez hasta mejor.

La fuerza del conjuro me eleva. Iré al mundo de las sombras. No puedo evitar sonreír y mirarte. Estas anonadado. Quiero coger tu mano, atraerte hacia mí, apoyarte en mi pecho y jamás soltarte. No quiero irme Akira-kun. Quiero poder a estar junto a ti. Dormir contigo. Bañarme contigo. Velar por ti mientras duermes, mientras estar despierto. Cuidar de ti. Estar contigo siempre. ¿Recuerdas mi promesa? En la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que nuestros cabellos se vuelvan blancos… Te miro a los ojos. Si algo deseo ver antes de irme, sea temporal o para siempre… eres tú. Tal vez… mañana sea solo un recuerdo. Tal vez Akira-kun se olvide de mí. Pero aún así yo… te voy a extrañar mucho Akira-kun.

Con mi último aliento, logro formular una oración para ti, solo para ti. "No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, Akira-kun. Recuerda que… después de la calma, viene la tormenta… Hasta pronto, Akira-kun. Te amo"

Te amo Akira-kun. Y jamás me cansaré de repetirlo, ya sea que obtenga amor o rechazo de tu parte. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo, Nikaido Akira.

Eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. No quedó como esperaba… pero meh, a veces las cosas quedan mejor en la cabeza que escritas.

De todas formas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y deseen tanto o más que yo una segunda temporada de Monochrome Factor.

Acepto reviews con críticas constructivas, por favor, si realmente desean ayudarme, no me ataquen.

¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Larga vida a Shirogane-sama!


End file.
